


Give It to Me Bad

by homine



Series: KagaAo 30 Day NSFW Challenge [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dirty Talk, Famous Chef!Kagami, I suck at titles forgive me, M/M, Skype Sex, Vibrators, famous Basketball player!Aomine, oh my god this is so filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homine/pseuds/homine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is that a vibrator in your ass?” Sure enough, a dark red toy was probing his lover’s entrance and the sound was clearly audible now. How had he not heard that before?</p><p>“How ‘bout this, Taiga? You do exactly what I do, hm? You got a vibe, right?” Kagami’s mouth was dry and his cock was already leaking and throbbing with how turned on he was. He couldn’t believe this. They were about to fuck over Skype.</p><p>Day 8-Skype Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It to Me Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I make Aomine and Kagami seem like sex fiends in this. Well, they've been apart for two weeks due to their occupations so can you blame them for being horny and desperate? No. And they are the couple who gets each other sex toys for Valentine's Day, yes. Plus, they are both cocksluts for each other bye.
> 
> Apparently, the only kind of porn I can write is the filthy kind where they call each other sluts jfc I'm sorry I don't even know

“Hey, is this thing on? Jesus, what the fuck, I hate technology.”

“Calm your nonexistent tits, Daiki, damn. I know you’re shirtless so shut up.  I told you I can see you, like, ten times already,” Kagami said with an irked tone. He was annoyed that Aomine was continuously complaining about everything lately, but mostly because he wasn’t next to the boy and touching his bare abs (which looked more defined since the last time is that even possible?).

“Hey, ‘s not my fault I’m cranky as hell. I’m hungry, horny, and tired as fuck. I don’t have Mr. Iron Chef cooking for me and I’ve been jerking off with only a hand and I haven’t slept because people won’t leave me the hell alone and I have to get up at 6 in the morning and—“

“ _Daiki_.” The redhead insisted with a heavy groan, scratching his scalp and propping his face on his fist. His eyes roamed over the expanse of all the dark, inviting skin he could not have at the moment because to be honest, he was extremely horny too. Being deprived of sex for two weeks was not something he (or Aomine) was used to. Ever since they’d started dating back in high school, they had to have sex at least once or twice every day. It was just how they worked, like a silent agreement that none of them was opposed to at all. They were two males who really, really liked sex, who could blame them?

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry. How was your day, babe? I miss you.” Kagami smiled at the bluenette on his screen, whom was laid out gloriously on his bed for some odd reason (not that he was complaining or anything the view was great).

“Pretty busy but not too bad. Sorry I can’t be there to whip you up something. Miss you too.” Aomine laughed, coughing with suddenly pink cheeks before grinning back at him.

“Nah, I understand. We’re both busy guys so, there’s nothin’ we can do, right? You gotta keep your title warm, I gotta wipe my trophies, whatever.” Kagami chuckled, observing his boyfriend run skilled fingers down his abdomen with hungry eyes. Aomine’s own eyes were burning into him like a predator watching its prey. Fuck.

“Since when did you get so mature?”

“Shut the hell up. I’m always mature, unlike you.” The redhead snorted, shifting in his chair to get comfortable with the building tightness in his pants.

“Oh please, you’re the most unreliable person ever.” Aomine scoffed at him, slowly sliding his basketball shorts off out of nowhere (Kagami’s dick definitely twitched and his eyes were bulging out of his sockets).

“I’m more reliable then you, asshole.”

“As if… Um, by the way… what are you doing?” The cobalt eyed male smirked filthily, licking his lips suggestively.

“Guess.” His hands went underneath his knees to spread his legs wide and Kagami nearly went into cardiac arrest with the delicious sight.

“Is that a vibrator in your ass?” Sure enough, a dark red toy was probing his lover’s entrance and the sound was clearly audible now. How had he not heard that before?

“How ‘bout this, Taiga? You do exactly what I do, hm? You got a vibe, right?” Kagami’s mouth was dry and his cock was already leaking and throbbing with how turned on he was. He couldn’t believe this. They were about to fuck over Skype. Though, he should be more surprised they hadn’t done it yet. But, he found himself nodding and enchanted by the sex toy humming in Aomine’s ass, sounding like it was almost on the highest setting at this point. Had he had it inside him this whole time? He kept thinking about it as his hand unconsciously dug around in his drawer, underneath his recipe books, for his own navy vibrator (they’d each gotten one of their opposing colors for each other as Valentine’s Day gifts a couple years ago). Aomine’s breath hitched, pupils blown wide with flushed skin. He looked utterly fuckable.

“Take a good look then.” Aomine grinned, watching closely as Kagami quickly threw his clothes aside after taking them off. He sucked on the tip of his sex toy, making a show of it for his counterpart. The darker skinned man moaned softly at the sight, nails digging painfully into his flesh because of the building anticipation. Kagami noticed how his boyfriend’s hole was a bit moist, which only made him think about Aomine lubing himself up and fucking himself (and that image made him go mad). It made Kagami want to completely ravage him.

“Fuck, Taiga, c’mon, put it in. I wanna see you fuck yourself real good.” The redhead gasped, propping his legs up on the arms of his chair so he was spread nice and wide for his lover to enjoy (if the countenance of utter lust all over Aomine’s face was anything to go by, he was clearly already liking what he was seeing). He let his saliva slide down the vibrator before prodding it at his entrance while staring at the male on his laptop screen.

“You want this, Daiki? You want my ass taking all of you?” Aomine gulped, holding his legs up higher and wider and wildly nodding.

“Fuck yes, I want you so damn bad, baby. I wanna fuck you so hard right now. Jesus, you look so sexy.” Kagami whimpered at Aomine’s sultry tone, inserting the vibrator inside and turning it on the middle setting right away. He moaned in relief, thrusting it in and out while sliding his tongue across his lips in a dirty manner. Aomine choked on his own whimper, extending his legs all the way up behind his head to interlock at the ankles. The sight itself almost caused Kagami to cream himself.

“Fucking hell, Daiki, I love you flexible you are. I wish I was there, holding you down and pounding you until you wouldn’t even be able to play the next day.” Aomine let out a cry of greedy want, taking ahold of the toy in his ass and pushing it deeper, beckoning his boyfriend to do the same. Kagami did so, throwing his head back against the headrest because it felt so damn good.

“T-Turn it up higher.” Aomine seemed to be at a loss for more words after he ordered Kagami to switch the setting to the same as the bluenette’s vibrator, both men panting in broken sobs. They leered at the other, shoving the sex toy in as far as they could in their positions. It wasn’t enough, though.

“Fuck, babe, want your cock messing my hole up so much, god damn. I want you to give it to me bad.” Aomine gripped the base of his cock hard, making Kagami smirk because he knew his words had almost caused his counterpart to lose it.

“Jesus Christ, you’re such a fucking slut for me, aren’t you? Always needing a dick, fuck, I can’t ever satisfy you, can I? If I were there, I’d fucking pin you down and make you my whore. I’d fuck you so hard, you’d feel me for days.” Kagami whined (he refused to call it that, but that’s what it was) and sucked his fingers into his mouth. Aomine followed suit, clenching his eyes shut with arched eyebrows in the most sinful way. He looked good enough to eat. The thought spurred the redhead on more, popping his fingers out of his mouth to drag them down his stomach.

“Fuck, look at you, so desperate and pretty. I wanna make you a sloppy mess, clean you up with my tongue, then wreck you even more after that until all you are is a gasping, filthy hole. You want that, don’t you, you little cockslut?” Aomine moaned around his fingers and Kagami didn’t miss his nod as he trailed his digits to his entrance, playing with it and letting his saliva dribble down his jaw. Kagami swore and gripped his member in his wet hand because he literally almost orgasmed from the show.

“Fuck, shit, T-Taiga, cum inside me.” It was his first statement of submission and Kagami smirked wickedly, turning the vibrator up to the highest setting and ordering his lover to copy him. They cried out the other male’s name, bucking off the surface they were on.

“God, yes, want you so full of me, you can’t take anymore. Wanna use you all up and make you scream so everyone can hear me making you a useless mess. What’d you think your fans would say if they all knew that the great Aomine Daiki likes being held down and fucked like a slut?” Aomine had tears streaming down his cheeks as he inserted a finger beside the vibrator, suddenly having streaks of creamy white coating his glistening dark skin. His hips were frenetic and arching off the bed and it made Kagami so aroused that he had drool pooling out of the corner of his mouth. He listened to his boyfriend sob and moan for him and he lost it. Black blinded his vision as something warm and sticky spurted onto his chest and throat and chin, shoving two fingers into himself before groaning a loud _“Fuuuuuuck, Daiki”_ into the room. The two lovers let out long sighs, laying there with drying semen on their bodies and looking at one another with adoration and awe.

“Some of the best sex we’ve had, Jesus. I’ve never seen you come so hard. Makes me feel like I haven’t been doing you good enough.” Kagami snorted, sitting up straight to take the toy out of his ass and throwing it atop the shirt on the ground.

“Speak for yourself. We’re some perverted bastards, man.” Aomine laughed, following his boyfriend’s example except, instead of throwing the vibrator aside, he brought it to his lips and grinned.

“That’s the best part, ain’t it?” Kagami smirked back at him when the toy breached the bluenette’s lips, wiping the cum along his body to lick his damp hand.

“Doesn’t make us any less bad.”

“You love it, you sick asshole.” They smiled at each other, wondering how they got so lucky to have the other man.

“Yeah, kinda. Let’s clean up and then talk some more before you head to bed. I also gotta get up early tomorrow to film another episode of my show.”

“Can’t wait to watch it. You look so hot when you’re cooking on TV.”

“Shut up.” Both males went off to wipe themselves off and properly clean up so they weren’t all messy and such. After that, they were facing each other once more in only boxers of the other man’s color with loving smiles.

“I love you, Taiga.” Aomine said as he went to lie on his stomach and send him a kiss. Kagami hummed and blew a kiss back, feeling a sudden warmth radiating over him.

“Love you too, you big dork.”

“Hey, you weren’t saying that a few minutes ago when you told me you wanted my dick up your greedy ass.” Kagami quirked his eyebrow, sending him a dark smirk.

“You little bitch, wait till you get back here. Your ass is mine.” Aomine grinned back knowingly, winking.

“Or we could just do this again tomorrow and you can punish me then.” Kagami licked his lips and shuddered at the thought. His boyfriend was going to kill him one of these days.

“Good. Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god... how was it? Urgh... I didn't like the ending but I'm happy with how it came out as a whole I guess. I am AoKaga trash forgive me *hides in a corner*


End file.
